iMeet Victorious On Deck
by TheSolarTwilight
Summary: Read the A/N. This story will have various crossovers. Chapter 3 will feature Suite Life On Deck. Please read and review. Jade/Tori, Beck/Cat, Carly/Freddie. Bailey/Zack and Cody/London later.
1. Chapter 1

A Victorious Story

Couples/Characters used in this chapter:

Jade/Tori

Beck/Cat

Andre

Set after Tori comes to Hollywood Arts

Tori's POV

I walked into Hollywood Arts feeling very excited. I looked around the school and was amazed that this was a school. As I was looking around, I noticed my friend Andre, who wrote the song that helped me get into Hollywood Arts. "Andre!" I called, walking over to him. "Hey Tori, you came" He said. "Yeah" I took a piece of paper out of my pocket and unfolded it. "I'm looking for Sikowitz class?" I said.

"I know where it is, I'll take you there" Andre offered. "Thanks" I said.

When I walked into the classroom, I accidentally bumped into someone. His drink spilled on me. "Oh, I'm so sorry" He said. "No, it's okay. It was an accident" I said. "Let me help you clean it up" He offered. "Thanks" I said.

"I'm Beck, by the way" He said. "Tori" I said. "What are you doing with my girlfriend?" My girlfriend, Jade West, asked. "Jade, it's okay, his drink spilled on me and he was just helping me clean up" I assured her. "Right Beck?"

Beck turned to Jade. "Yeah and besides, I have a girlfriend" He said. "There she is now" He pointed across the room to a red haired girl happily skipping toward us.

"Hey Cat" He said. "Hey" Cat said back. Beck put an arm around her waist. Cat wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed. "Come on Tori, let's find seats" Jade said, taking my hand and pulling me over to a couple of seats at the back of the room. We sat down and Jade still held my hand. She turned to me. "I love you" She said. "I love you too" I said back. We kissed. A few minutes later, our teacher, Sikowitz, entered the room.

End of part 1

A/N: This is just the entrance of Beck and Cat. I know it's short, but this was all I could think of. Please give this a good review. If you don't like Jade/Tori or Femslash pairings then don't read this. I hope you like it. This is my second Victorious story using Jade/Tori as a couple and my first using Beck/Cat as a couple. I might bring in crossover throughout the story, including iCarly, The Suite Life on Deck, and more. Keep reading to find out what happens next.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Crossover with ICarly

Starring:

Carly

Sam

Freddie

Jade's POV

"Before we begin today's lesson, I'd like to introduce three new classmates" Sikowitz said. "Three teenagers walked onto the stage. One of the teens spoke. "Thanks for having us, it's so great to be here, this place is amazing" The teen smiled. "My name's Carly, and these are my friend Sam and my boyfriend Freddie" They waved. "You're from iCarly" Tori Said. "Yeah, are you a fan?" Carly asked. "Huge, I watch it every week" Tori answered. "We love having such loyal fans" Sikowitz then assigned them seats.

Carly sat beside Tori with Freddie next to her. "I'm Tori by the way and this is my girlfriend Jade" Tori said, taking my hand. "Hey" I said. Sikowitz placed a chair beside me for Sam. She sat down beside me. "Hey I'm Jade" I said, introducing myself. "Hey" Sam said.

"Alright, for today's lesson, we'll be doing an acting challenge" Sikowitz explained. "Jade, you'll lead this group. Pick your teams" I stepped up onto the stage. "Alright, I choose Tori, Carly, Freddie, Sam and Beck" I said. They all came up onto the stage. Before we started, I gave Tori a big kiss. "Good luck" I said. "Thanks" Tori said.

"Jade, kiss your girlfriend on your time" Sikowitz said, stepping off the stage to sit in his chair. "I will" I said, turning to Tori. I smiled and winked at her. Sam had a hateful look on her face.

Carly's POV

I noticed Sam staring at Tori with a hateful look. "Sam, what's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing" She answered. "Sam, if there's something wrong, you can tell me" I told her. "Nothing's wrong" Sam assured me. "Okay, just tell me if you're upset about something alright?" I said. "Yes Carly I will, I promise" Sam said. "Alright" I said. I turned back to the teacher. "You're going to act out a scene as a family" The teacher said. "What should the topic be?" He asked. "Andre?" The boy named Andre spoke, "How about daily news?" Andre suggested. "Alright, daily news, action"

(You know the rest. Now it's my version of the coffee scene)

Sam took the cup of coffee sitting on an empty chair. "Sam, what are you doing?" I whispered, wanting to stay in character. Sam dumped the coffee on Tori's head. Tori stood up. She looked like she about to cry. She ran out of the room. Sam smiled. "What's the matter with you?" I asked. Jade ran after Tori.

Jade's POV

"Tori, wait" I said. Tori stopped and turned to face me. She had tears in her eyes. I walked over and wrapped my arms around her. She buried her face in my shoulder and cried. "Don't cry Tori, you're okay. I'm here" I said, trying to comfort her. She looked up at me. She leaned in and kissed me. "Thanks for helping me Jade" Tori said. "No problem. I'll always be here to take care of you" I said. I took her hand. "Come on" I said. We walked back into Sikowitz classroom. Andre came over to us. "Tori, you okay?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks" She answered. Carly and Sam came over. "Tori, I'm so sorry" Carly apologized. "Sam, don't you have something you want to say?" Carly said. Sam looked at Tori. "I'm sorry for dumping coffee on you" Sam said. "It's alright, no got hurt" Tori said.

"Am I forgiven?" Sam asked. "Yes" Tori said. _At least after Tori and I get back at her, she will be _I thought. After Sikowitz's class had ended, we said good bye to Carly and our friends and left the classroom. "Jade?" Tori asked. "Yeah?" I looked at her. She turned to me and asked, "Would you stay with me for the night?" I smiled at wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed her. "Does that answer your question?" I asked. Tori giggled. "Yes" She answered. And Jade?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I asked. "I love you" I took her hand and we interlocked fingers. "I love you too Tori" I said back. We walked over to Tori's house.

That night, while Tori was sleeping, I was trying to think of a way to get back at Sam.

_Tomorrow, Sam's going to find out what revenge feels like _I thought to myself. Tori had her arms around me. I snuggled closer to her. I fell asleep in her arms.

A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter isn't very good, but I couldn't think of a way to start it. I hope you like how I made it so that Sam from iCarly was the one who dumped the coffee on Tori. I thought that would be a cool idea. I thought it would also be cool if Jade was the one who ran after her. This is my first iCarly/Victorious crossover, so please be nice. I did the best I could. I'll try to make the iCarly and Victorious characters interact more with each other next chapter. And for those who wanted Beck/Cat in this chapter, they'll be in the next chapter. Enjoy.


End file.
